pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Auslander
United States | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = Audrey Wurdemann | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = }} Joseph Auslander (October 11, 1897 - June 22, 1965) was an American poet, novelist, and academic, noted for his war poetry.Joseph Auslander, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc., Web, June 23, 2012. Life Auslander was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He attended first Columbia University and then Harvard University (from which he graduated in 1917). He taught English at Harvard for some years, then studied at the Sorbonne on a Parker fellowship. He became a poet-lecturer at Columbia University in 1929. Auslander was married to poet Audrey Wurdemann, a winner of the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry."Comparing Poems on Like Topics," by Paul Mowbray Wheeler. The English Journal 40:3 (1951), 154-161. He died in Coral Gables, Florida. Recognition Auslander served as the first Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress between 1937 and 1941. He won the Robert Frost Prize in 1964. Publications Poetry *''Sunrise Trumpets''. New York & London: Harper, 1924. *''Cyclops' Eye''. New York & London: Harper, 1926. *''Histori Amoris Mea'' (long poem). New York: Harold Vinal, 1927. *''Letters to Women''. New York & London: Harper, 1929. *''Green World: A book of poems''. New York: Harper, 1935. *''No Traveller Returns: A book of poems''. New York: Harper, 1935. *''More Than Bread: A book of poems''. New York: Macmillan, 1936. *''Riders at the Gate: A volume of verse''. New York: Macmillan, 1938. *''The Unconquerables: Salutes to the undying spirit of the Nazi-occupied countries . New York: Simon & Schuster, 1943. *''Cyclop's Eye Novels *''Hell in Harness'' (crime verse novel). Garden City, NY: Crime Club, Inc. / Doubleday, Doran, 1929. *''My Uncle Jan,: A novel'' (with Audrey Wurdemann). New York: Longmans Green, 1948. *''The Islanders'' (with Audrey Wurdemann). New York: Longmans Green, 1951. Non-fiction *''The Winged Horse: The story of poets and their poetry'' (with Frank Ernest Hill). Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1927. *''Five American Immortals''. Worcester, MA: Achille J. St. Onge, 1940. *''An Open Letter to the Unconquerable Poles''. Philadelphia: Curtis, 1943? Translated *''The Vigil of Venus'' (Pervigilium Veneris). New York: Cheshire House, 1931. *''The Sonnets of Petrarch''. London: Longmans Green, 1931. Edited *''The Winged Horse Anthology'' (with Frank Ernest Hill). Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1929. *''Columbia Poetry, 1932''. New York: Columbia University, 1932. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Joseph Auslander, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 22, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Poems *Joesph Auslander in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "I Have Waited for You Long," "Little Lou" *Four poems in Poetry, March 1924 *Joseph Auslander at Sonnet Central. ;About *Joseph Auslander in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Joseph Auslander at the Biography Center *Joseph Auslander: Online Resources Category:1897 births Category:1965 deaths Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American Poets Laureate Category:People from Coral Gables, Florida Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Sonneteers Category:American academics Category:English-language poets